


Full of Grace

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grace Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: You and Castiel ring in the New Year in a heavenly way.





	Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty drabble I wrote for the New Year. Remember - Angel Blades do not protect against unwanted pregnancies or STD's, so please use real protection.  
> **Contains a (somewhat tasteful?) porn gif**

I felt something inexplicable, something... _more_. It was more than Cas' thick cock inside of me, more than his cool touch against my hot skin, more than his soft lips grasping at mine. It was as though I was being completely filled with palpable euphoria - I felt each beat of my heart as it pumped blood and bliss through every vein, every capillary, so strong and robust it seemed that pure light was pulsing through me… starlight, moonlight, sunlight...pale blue light...

He was filling me with his grace.

“ _Castiel_ …” I whispered

“Hush my love,” he soothed. “Let it in, let it through you…”

I raised my legs to his shoulders, wanting nothing more than to have him inside me as deep and wholly as possible. I could no longer move to meet his thrusts, no longer form coherent words, my mouth simply gaping and gasping with every thrust he gave me. All I could do was lie there in ecstasy while Castiel filled me with everything that he was. I opened my eyes to be met by his brilliant blue, the muscles of his forearms strained and taut as he pumped steadily, the heat inside of me rising to a burn.

“Cas...Castiel, I…”

“Let go, Y/N... let go for me…”

My hands grasped his elbows as the angel sent me higher and higher until I capsized, coming hard and intense, trying to scream his name but only managing a choked, loud sob. As he rode me through my orgasm, a sultry warmth enveloped me - it was soft and smooth, making me feel as though I was floating. As the aftershocks of my climax began to dissolve, I realized I _was_  floating, safely clasped in Castiel’s wings as his movements began to quicken.  

“So beautiful, Y/N” Castiel murmured, “You feel heavenly, I -” With a strained grunt he spilled into me, his eyes glowing with radiant azure illumination.

All the sensations, the light of his eyes, his hot seed in me, the euphoria of coming undone while afloat in the embrace of his wings was enough to send another orgasm through me. My walls clenched tightly around his cock, determined to drain him as he continued to fill me completely.

We drifted down, the soft mattress meeting my back, Castiel’s arms wrapped tightly around me, his warm breath a gentle breeze against my ear.

“Happy New Year, Castiel,” I whispered.

“Happy New Year, Y/N. I love you.”


End file.
